City of Magi
by Renix05
Summary: A sort of idea that I've been able to write down -finally. An AU of TMI and Dragon Age set in our world. Features all main cast of TMI but a main focus on Clary. Contains all major DAII characters and my MageHawke Lukas. One Shot like chapters but are all linked. Please give this a read if you can! :)
1. Chapter 1

As said before this is a crossover of Dragon Age (2) and TMI. Basically I got bored and decided that Dragon Age and TMI had similar things going on; demons, magic, creepy bad guys with really bad ways of world domination etc, and just thought to smoosh it together in some sort of fanfiction to see what would happen.

As expected from any DragonAge fanfiction this features my own personal mage Hawke who'll you'll learn about and obviously can decided whether or not you hate him etc. It also features another OC that I've only decided to include on the basis of my own head canon and for story progression (whether this turns out good or bad.. the jury is still out on that one.)

I'm no english student, so please expect some incredibly horrendous spelling and grammatical errors.

if you do read this and have time please drop me a comment, even if it's "yeah it's pretty cool" or "stop making bad shit like this seriously." I'll really appreciate it!

onwards then :)

* * *

Maybe this wasn't such the best of ideas. Maybe I should've taken up Val's offer of dinner with the family. Anything that meant I didn't have to run into this lot.

Not that I'm complaining or anything!

I got a call around 5 pm from a guy named Sebastian, well he'll be any "guy" if he wasn't currently the man I got most of my jobs from and wasn't blackmailing me to follow him tonight. Blood sucking nug humper. But anyway, he called to get me to help him with a job some of his other lackeys had failed to do. "They didn't seem to understand the process of being discrete", he said, "something I know you do". I had turned him down initially about to put down the phone when he yelled down the phone of my recent…. 'Escapades' in another workmates bedroom and that he was going to have the Divine know of them.

Blood sucking Nug Humper. He obviously wouldn't know that said 'escapades' were only because I LIVE with this workmate, and the sex is entirely consensual. But, if the Divine knew about it I wouldn't have to worry about what terrible way I was likely to die in X years time. She'd sort it all out for me. Fun isn't it?

I was to meet Sebastian at a bar called the Black Joker in the business district of the city, the part of the district that seemed to revel in the high priced goods, drink and what ever else this collection of "downworlders" and humans could think of.

"Downworlder", who thinks of the name downworlder without being some sort of racist? I know I'm completely off topic. Sounds awfully like the salve trade days doesn't it? Where the everyday fair negro was treated like a can of the side road, unwanted, undesired and kicked everywhere. I hated that time, that's why I moved East into Africa, killing any white guy who stepped on the soil, burned a couple of ships to, I got some title by a local chief, celebrated – thankfully not eaten, unlike that time in the Dominican Republic - and then I left, off to go save another tribe from the whites.

And no I'm not racist, just looking out for the common man.

Speaking of downworlders (or not), there was one currently staring at my ass. A werewolf. The Asian ones seem to have this golden glow to their eyes like a light shining in the back of them. Sad that this light isn't actually in the brain. I watch as he steps away from his table and casually makes his way to me.

Did I make eye contact? No…. Do I look lonely or something because the idiot Sebastian is right here next to me chatting about god knows- oh wait, he's not.

Blood sucking nug humper hasn't even turned up yet!

"Hey, can I get you something?"

I have a dog at home, Luce, and she has better breath after drinking Thedas's beer and her pickled onions than this guy.

"As you can probably see my glass isn't empty, so no thanks."

"Hmm, how about something to eat? You must be hungry."

"I ate before I left." In my mind I was just begging the Maker to get this guy off my back before I smacked him with a "Fist of the Maker" or whatever First Enchanter Tryon called it.

"You being awfully hard."

"I know, that's because I already have one cock to deal with on a regular basis, I don't need a furry one alongside it."

"Already spoken for? That's a shame seeing as I am leader of the strongest pack around." His hand that was previously crawling its way up my back was thrust in front of me, back of his palm bearing the insignia of the local werewolf pack. "And whoever you're with can't be as good as I am."

"Is that so?" I swore at that moment if his other hand touched my ass I was going to slam this guys face into the bar.

"If you don't believe me, the name's Jacob Black. Heard of me?"

"Sure." He laughed, sounded like a dog choking.

"You don't want to move onto someone more…. Alluring?"

This guy wasn't going to back off, so I placed down my drink half full and swung to face him.

Strong build, light eyes, battle scarred faced from another time when he wasn't pack leader and the smell of a dominant male wafting from every pore on his skin.

I'll admit he was attractive in a brutish bad boy way but..

"Sorry Jacky, because currently I'm taking it up the ass by Thedas and the things he does hold nothing compared to what _you _could probably do." I smile as I watch his face drop at the name of my current other self, the said workmate that Sebastian mentioned earlier that day. Just don't let the Divine know.

"Thedas? The one who-"

I nodded, yes, it was always the same thing said whenever I mentioned his name. It immediately put on this giant "OWNED BY" tag on me every time I said it but it kept the unwanted to themselves.

"Then you're?"

"Lukas Hawke" I grabbed hold of his tattooed hand and shook it in greeting. "Nice to know I can still be hit on even though I'm reaching the big 600."

That certainly put him off, not my age, the name. No one would expect the current not legally married partner of probably a thousand time murder of both downworlders and shadowhunters and supposedly currently living in the Himalayas (the shit stories they come up with) to be sitting at a wanna be stripper club in Singapore.

Thinking about it now that bass must be killing Jacky's ears.

"Oh, well… I…"

"Don't worry he won't hear about this. Just turn around and leave me be." I motioned for him to go away a light smile as I tried not to laugh.

"Sorry to disturb you Sir."

Oh if only It wasn't rude in today's society to laugh. The once lust and cock driven face had turned into both fear and embarrassment. I turned back around and counted the 3 seconds before he ran off, idiot.

Now where is Sebastian, if he doesn't show up in the next 30 minutes I'm going to hunt him down, Blood Slave his ass and then make him my bitch for eternity.

Wait, blood magic's too good for him, maybe I'll just kill him instead then resurrect him and kill him again.

Oh the possibilities!

* * *

"So this guy you know, he'll be able to help me?"

"Oh course Miss Fray! He's been blessed by the Divine herself as a man of great power, he knows a lot about the weird things that happen in the world, if anyone in the whole Shadowhunter world couldn't help you Lukas will."

Sebastian was an odd man, 28 years of age and probably knew more about the Clave history than anyone else Clary knew. He first prided that he was a complete book worm spending most of his younger life living in a monastery called the "Chantry" where the only form of entertainment was the mess up of a certain Sister Theohild who would unknowingly substitute the "Chant" for food stuff. He also had said upon first meeting that he was a very resourceful man and could get anyone anything, for a price.

Simon had jokingly mentioned the recent visions Clary had been having; dark blooded streets of Alicante and people she never knew before killing themselves right in front of her eyes. They were mostly in her dreams only occurring once every few weeks, but recently they've become more feverent, appearing nearly every night, she was beginning to feel uncomfortable around her friends, even Jace. She hated the feeling that was piling in her gut that something terrible was around every street corner, behind the doors she opened when she was alone in the Institute back in New York. Sebastian had listened to Simon then, hands clasped chin resting on them listening with huge intent.

"I know something, well someone, who may be able to help you."

And with that he found out Clarys and Simon's name, figured out their ties to the Clave and dragged them (along with Jace, Isabelle and a reluctant Alec) half way across Singapore.

When the visions became unbearable to Clary she did seek help, first asking her mother when she cried out in fear when she thought Jocelyn was about to stab herself with a knife (which actually was a carrot), she then turned to Magnus who more than unwillingly dived into her mind trying to figure out what was causing the visions. All Clary can remember was Magnus violently puling himself away from Clary looking close to fearful as she had ever see him.

He told her that there was something powerful, dark and powerful hooked onto her mind like a tapeworm (Simon made that link) feeding off her and making her more susceptible to demons. He told her that no downworlder help was going to do much good and that she needed outside help.

Outside help from a group of people, "Mages" as they call themselves.

'Neither man, angel nor demon' Magnus said, and that Clary will know when she meets one.

A bit of research of some of the Institute's records later and Alec found that a couple of non descript magic users were living in South East Asia, most of them congregating around Singapore and Kuala Lumpur where regardless of reports and word of the Lightwood parents, wasn't a place that the Clave had their hands on in terms of controlling Downworlders. So when they packed their weekend bags, Jace made sure to carry an extended arsenal of weaponry.

Getting there was the hard part, Magnus wasn't willing to help them without a hefty sum of money in return – seeing as Alec and he had recently broken up. And so Jace had to pull out his charms and bribe the male into helping them once more.

Lets just say that Magnus made no promises on where he was going to send them and that he wasn't going to bring them back.

Luckily they were sent to Singapore, and landed right in the middle of a deserted industrial area, it was night and no one was around so thankfully they were going to have to explain to themselves how they had arrived in the city/country without passports and the rest.

Throwing their bags into an old warehouse, the home of a couple bats and rats, they moved off towards the city, trying to gain some sort of bearing. They stumbled upon Sebastian as he exited a 24/7 shop and he'd immediately recognised them as Shadowhunters –if all the black didn't help much.

After explaining their story Sebastian told them on the way that he knew of a Mage who could help them, with a little bit of bribery. His proud almost Scottish accent declared to all five of them – the original team good as Simon put it – that this Lukas Hawke was the best man for the job and could get whatever was attached to Clary's mind "unhooked" without a problem –if not he'd know someone who could.

So here they were being forced through the crowds of a half baked stripper club, Sebastian gelled back hair shining off the multi-coloured lights that whisked about the place. A deep bass music shook the floor they stood on and the local people saw fit to grind themselves up against anything near them. Clary grabbed hold of Alec's jacket, preventing him from being lost in the crowd of half naked males that they were currently passing through. She heard them make a pass at Sebastian, his sweat pants and collared shirt must have some sort of sex appeal that she didn't understand.

He dragged Clary up to the bar which thankfully was practically vacant save for a single male in front of them and a group of women down the far left side. There was this sudden rush of air that flew through Clary, she breathed in heavily. She glanced to Jace just to her left. His eyes shone in the changing light and he was staring straight ahead of them towards the bar, he looked like he was about to draw out his blade. Sebastian let go of her hand and moved to clasp the shoulder of the male in front of them, he smiled widely.

"Lukas! I didn't think you'd turn up."

"Neither did I until you threatened to tell the Divine of my current bedroom occupation."

"It's all in a day's work. Now I must tell you the truth, everything earlier, it was all a lie, you'd honestly think I'd hire halfwits?"

"If it allowed you to get one step closer to regaining Starkhaven? then yes" Lukas placed down his drink and smiled up at the man "How is regaining Starkhaven going for you?"

"Messy, I would really appreciate your help you know."

"Maybe when I see the benefit of regaining it for me Sebastian." Lukas turned around in his seat, elbow resting back on the bar. He eyed the Shadowhunters in front of him. "If Thedas was here you'd probably be dead." He told them, "well all of you would be dead 'cept the Vampire, we can't have Amy-Jo knocking on our door with a message of war again." He looked to Sebastian "What have you planned? Going to blackmail the Clave? 'We know you're harbouring underage teenagers to fight your battles?'"

"You'd honestly believe I'd do that? On the contrary I'm giving you a job."

"If It's escorting them out of the city before Thedas discovers them don't bother – he'll be here in a few minutes."

"Seriously?" Sebastian seemed panicked, he quickly faced the way they came head dunking and moving as he tried to look back towards the entrance through the thick throngs of dancers. "He's not here yet correct?"

"No no. You can still keep your head." Lukas assured.

"Does that mean he'll try and kill us too?" Alec asked removing Clary's fingers from his jacket.

"Not while I'm here he won't." Lukas sounded almost annoyed like he'd said this before. "He knows that your my business for the moment, until I tell him you're not my problem anymore he won't do anything. After that he'll probably attack you because he hates Shadowhunters " He shrugs looking back to Sebastian. "Amongst other people."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, questioning his own safety which Lukas ignored

"Now Vael, what do you want me to do?"

"Miss Fray here has been having these nightmares." Sebastian kept a keen eye on the clubs entrance, but otherwise raised a hand to motion Clary forward.

"Giant spiders chasing you? Falling off tall buildings?" Lukas asked clearly more interested in the group of males in the crowd of dancers.

"No." Clary said. "I've been seeing Alicante destroyed, the streets run in blood. People I've never seen before die in front of me, being killed by demons and themselves, they happen nearly every night and they're beginning to happen during the day."

"Just get a warlock to mess with your brain, block the memories or to that effect. Won't be the first time."

How he knew about Magnus's blocking Clary's mind she didn't know.

"Magnus said that there was a demon inside me, feeding off my energy and-"

"Oh! Like a tapeworm? Nasty thing those." Lukas said, waving at one of the men past Jace's head. "if only I wasn't tied down I have that tied up and begging."

"Lukas" Sebastian warned hitting him on the chest. "She's being serious"

"And I am also! Thedas has been so engrossed in his work recently, I'm always left alone at night."

Lukas continued to speak of his "poor, lonely life", Clary couldn't believe it, the only one who could possibly help her and he was long distance flirting with a complete stranger. Something she would later feel was rage forced her to step up to the laughing Mage, she raised her hand and was about to strike him across the left cheek when he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. Both of his legs wrapped around hers, right hand under her chin raising her face to his, he stopped laughing.

"Oh naughty naughty demon, about to strike me were you? Can't have you making pure. Innocent. Sweet. Little girls like this one do such bad things." He moved his head forward, Clary unable to look away from the grey blue eyes staring at her. "You may be hooked to a Nephilm but I can smell you a dimension off. _Demon_."

Something seemed to break inside of Clary and she felt her body stop dead, everything inside of her frozen. All the sounds around her died out she no longer felt the hand trailing up her back, fingers brushing under her shirt, she didn't even feel Jace as he jumped forward when Lukas got too close for his own comfort.

* * *

Clary felt a warm hand brush against her face, slowly bringing her further into consciousness.

"Clarissa Morgenstern"

"It's Fray" Lukas corrected, "Poor girl hates that last name."

"She shouldn't, seeing as it is her name."

Clary opened her eyes, where she expected to be blinded and in the institute she was met with a fire lit room, looking upwards to the white ceiling that was far too high than she expected.

"Shame you can't find her real name and kill her hey."

"I thought you wanted me to help you?"

She turned her head to the right looking straight up at Lukas. He was wearing the same clothes from the bar, so se reckoned that it was still late night or early morning of the same day.

He'd make a great gay best friend, maybe he could go out with Alec or something.

"Oh look! Clary's awake!" Isabelle?

"Do you want to scare her?" Alec?

The hand on her moved and another face came into view, another male, taller but similar build, standing beside Lukas. Unlike Lukas though he was shrouded in a light haze, almost as if Clary's eyesight turned into pre-vampire Simons without his glasses. Glamour.

"Clary. Are you alright." Jace.

Clary made to sit up pushing herself onto her elbows before shifting up using her hands to support.

"What happened?" She asked, looking around her.

The room looked like an open plan apartment, she was lying down on a double couch, glass coffee table to her left, in front of her past Alecs shoulder were stairs leading to a balcony that she assumed where were the bedrooms were, she made to look right but ended up back at Lukas and the other male, presence still Glamoured – although the mist was beginning to fade away.

"You fell unconscious, and I was kind enough to drag you and your friends all the way back to my humble abode." Lukas said giving her a wink.

"No I mean." Clary placed both her feet on the ground sending a sharp ache up her legs and into her back, it felt like someone had been lying on top of her ever since she passed out, her shoulders felt heavy and she found it difficult to sit upright. "What did you do?" She looked up to Jace who placed a warm hand on hers, he'd moved from his spot on the second sofa adjacent to hers to the coffee table, ready for if she collapsed again.

"I did nothing but put you to sleep Clarissa. Well, that and used some Blood Magic on you, unhinging a demon from its hold is nothing, killing it was the fun part."

"I hope you don't mean that." Said Lukas's friend who they assumed was Thedas, Sebastian had quickly ran away when he arrived at the bar after Clary's collapse. To Jace the glamour was as strong as it was for Clary but he could slowly pull back some of it's layers, he'd been trying to uncover what it was this Mage was hiding but it was almost like he knew that Jace was pulling down his glamour – he'd just pull them back up or even more in silent retaliation. "They could go back and tell the Clave and say you used Blood Magic on the only girl able to save them from her brother's ludicrous deeds." Lukas moved to further away from the Shadowhunters, further behind Clary to the kitchen where he settled himself down on one of the bar stools around the kitchen island. "We don't need the Clave at our doors." Thedas said.

"Blood Magic?" said Alec, he too had been trying to get through the glamour of this coming up with similar results.

Thedas passed a quick glance to Lukas who shrugged in reply, Thedas sighed.

"You know of demons and the like, and that they reside in another dimension right?" Clary pushed herself onto the sofa, back slouching on it, Jace pulled himself next to her sitting sideways so he could look over to the top to Thedas and Lukas. "Well we mages call this plane the Fade, it is also where we go when we sleep-"

"and how we use magic, sometimes." Lukas interrupted.

"There, the Fade, are where demons live-"

"So which makes them so easy for us to kill because unlike the rest of you lot we can control ourselves when we dream so we can go find whatever annoying demon is tormenting us and sort them out, so to speak."

"Yes. We as mages can do the standard magic you'll see Warlocks doing, moving stuff, healing, elemental powers and so on, but we can also harness the energy of demons in the Fade and use them to our advantage."

"Evil demons to do evil stuff and good demon to do good stuff"

Thedas turned on Lukas index finger pointing, "Interrupt me again and I'll blood slave your ass Hawke."

Lukas stuck out his tongue and smiled.

"What Lukas means" facing the Shadowhunters again. "Is that the bad demons, the ones that you Shadowhunters normally fight are the ones that we can use to commit Blood Magic. Blood Magic allows us to use our life force, or the life force of someone else, in order to augment our own spells and abilities. A huge surge of adrenaline if you will. But with it we can control anything with blood, regardless of it being alive or not. The consequences of it are that with increased use we become weaker to resisting the demons in the Fade. So much to a point where they can take over our bodies and force us to become Abominations."

Lukas shuddered at the words.

"I assume that Abominations are bad." Jace said.

"Well if you think a huge hulking mass of demon and human flesh resembling some sort of creature is a friendly pet then you'd be wrong."

"Very wrong." Lukas added.

"But how did you use Blood Magic to get the demon out of Clary's head." Piped Simon who had sat himself down next to a large black boxer cross, the dog was quite happy around him unlike most canines, that's including the werewolves.

"There was a demon in my head?" Clary asked, twisting around to Thedas.

Thedas hesitated, mouth opening to disagree then sighing as he thought.

"It wasn't in your head as such-" he started.

"It was attached to you through a hole in the Veil, you probably had some sort of mental breakdown or weak moment when it managed to latch on to your subconscious, and it's been effectively eating away at you, thus causing all those nightmares."

"Right that's it!" Thedas took two steps away from the Shadowhunters pulling a small blade out of it's sheathe on his belt. "I'm gonna Blood Slave your ass Hawke!"

Lukas immediately jumped to his feet smiling widely but also a little frightened as the blade was drawn across Thedas's open palm, blood coated the blade and in a brief moment a haze of red swirled around Thedas's feet. Clary watched as Thedas raised his wounded hand to Lukas and immediately red wires wrapped themselves around the limbs of the other male, Thedas drew his hand back and Lukas could only cry out as he was literally pulled off his feet and suspended in air, all the time he was half laughing, half crying out in pain, unsure whether to scream curses at Thedas as he felt his blood boil and curl inside of him or whether to laugh at how easy it was to annoy his friend.

"Andreste! Please! Thedas! Oh Maker! Stop please" He was still laughing as Thedas swung him around with a small wave of his hand and then dropped him to the floor, causing the Great Dane cross to bark and leap over Simon in excitement.

The red wires were still attached as Lukas tried to pull himself off the ground.

"Blood sucking Nug Humper," Lukas managed to shout out once more as he was pulled off the ground and thrown to the ceiling, seemingly attached there.

Once proud of Lukas's now position Thedas left him to hang, mostly for his own amusement.

"That. Is Blood Magic. Any questions?" He asked the Shadowhunters well aware of their new founded astonishment and confusion of what exactly just happened.

* * *

Even suspended on the ceiling Lukas had managed to convince Thedas to keep Clary with them for a few more days

_"Just till her mind has healed, not that's she's a mentally unstable teenager."_

Thedas had agreed and by snapping his fingers had cut the Blood Magic on Lukas ignoring the man as he fell to the floor. Thedas ushered the others out of the apartment, saying that they were cramping his style – not before giving them an address to a local 5 star resort hotel that he promised was going to be 100% free as long as they didn't mention his name to the manager (a story for another time).

"What about our stuff?" Clary remembered her backpack that she'd left in that warehouse, it had her art book and her phone inside.

"I moved them." Lukas pulled himself off the ground, unassisted by Thedas who just watched in mild interest. "Your items are in the guest room." He sat on his hunches and rubbed both hands across his face breathing out heavily. "_Venhedis. Festis bei umo canavarum."_

Thedas shrugged and walked towards the sofa's jumping over the back and sprawling over it, he waved his hand (that Clary noticed had fully healed) and the TV sparked into life.

"'Supernatural'? Seriously Lukas?" Thedas began flicking through the channels settling on a repeat of a boxing match, he shuffled down in the sofa getting comfortable and watch idly. Lukas stood up, shaky on his feet as the blood began circulating in them. He cursed again, this time for Clary to understand and motioned her to follow him. As they walked up the stairs Clary noticed Lukas still buckling under the strain, something so simply done could do this much effect, she wondered how someone like Jace or Simon could do against such a power. Maybe Simon would be better off seeing as he has no blood to control. Unless you could count the blood that he drinks as his blood?

Up on the balcony section of the upper floor, Lukas led Clary left ridding her view of the open lounge and towards her new bedroom. Lukas pushed the door open right hand motioning her inside.

It was clean, untouched but decorated in rich red colours, there was a double paned window to the right of the room, a bookcase filled with old tomes on the far wall and a queen sized bed, her bag, stuffed with her clothes and personal possessions lay on top of the dark sheets.

"Nothing classy but I hope it's acceptable."

"It's look great" It was simple, warm. "Thanks."

Lukas look appreciated and pointed to the bookcase on the far wall.

"If you can't sleep there's a load of the books on Mages that I moved into here, feel free to have a read of them. Just watch the pages though, some of them are falling apart and I can't bear to throw them away."

As Clary stepped over to the shelves Lukas closed the door, leaving her alone. In the few moments of silence she could hear his footsteps on the wooden balcony and down the stairs. The books did look old, well used but well kept. She traced her finger over their binders going through the names. Most of them were history books all ending at the 20th century, some were spells and further explanation on Blood Magic, a few about something called Mabari and one on the Chantry, the place that Sebastian mentioned he was a part of. Clary pulled out one of the history books, on a place called Denerim. She fell back onto the bed holding the book over her and began reading.

* * *

good? bad? terrible? IT SHOULD NEVER SEE THE DAYLIGHT AGAIN ITS SO BAD?

tbh, it's all in good fun and I just wanna put the idea out there that a Dragon Age and Mortal Instruments crossover isn't such a bad idea!

well, actually maybe reading this mad it a really bad one. :/

I'm just gonna go over here and sit and prod the floor with a stick..


	2. Chapter 2

here's another shitty chapter, same characters as normal etc etc.

if you have time please drop me a review, it'll be thrughly appreciated even if its a flame :)

* * *

Blood fell like rain drops in summer, warm and never ending, bringing a cold dullness to her skin, a hopeless sigh in defeat. Clary couldn't feel them, as soon as the first fell she knew she was dreaming.

She knew what was around her, but still she could feel the bile in her throat, the bodies being dropped around her as demons and faceless shadowhunters fought around her, as normal no one would see her, acknowledge her as they tore flesh apart, blood entering their dry mouths, screaming as they were crushed to the ground. Clary knew what was coming but couldn't stop herself from being able to run, she felt her body turn behind her, a result of the low growls and heavy feet behind her. She knew that as she turned a demon would rise, single claw raised and slash her across the throat, she would feel nothing but her heart stop, immediately fear she had never felt before stopping her dead, a harsh breath and as her body would fall to the ground she would see Sebastian raise a severed head far off in the distance behind the demon. But when her body turned, still ignoring the thoughts to run no matter how hard she tried, there was no demon there, no creature ozzing in black and scales, no cloud grey claw soaked with blood, no glistening snake like eyes targeting on her. Instead she saw blond hair slicked back with sweat and blood, dark coat running past hips, tight slacks and boots coated in blood, a blue haze and a flash of lightning crashed behind her. Voices shouted out words she couldn't make out, the blond turned to face her, someone she recognised stared back at her in anger and a driven rage, the blond grabbed hold of her arm snarling as she was pushed towards him and behind as he raised the other arm, a long black staff in the hand and shot it towards a force she couldn't see. A shock and frightening as her expected death shot through her right down to her feet and the blue haze appeared again. There was a few seconds of silence, and now she was running finally her legs were moving but not of her own accord, the blond no longer holding her, instead another, similar age, similar built, different clothes, looked like a armour made from iron and fur, she couldn't hear anything but the sounds of metal as the stranger dragged her across the battlefield, before them crossed a teenager a few years older than her, Shadowhunter, blue eyes, bow, before he was gone out of her sight.

The stranger shouted something to her, but she wasn't able to make out the words as the stranger pulled her towards him. A red haze shot from the stranger as it pulled her to its chest, she heard a heartbeat, thundering, going at what felt like a thousand miles an hour, she heard its breathing, short and few, more words, more screams as demons and shadowhunters fell around her. She took in a breath, her chest on fire as she did. The stranger held her tighter as something exploded around her, it deafened her ears and no longer could she hear anything but the quiet high pitch scream.

_Clarissa!_

The stranger shook her, and she finally looked into his eyes, she knew who this was, even as the blood stained his face and as his skin turned black around grey eyes, she stared at him as he shouted, never knowing what he was saying to her. To their right the ground exploded and a demon she could recognise but not name lept from the ground, it body twisted, fangs open and snarling as it neared him, she couldn't tell him to move, nor could she push him out of the way before the demon crashed against him, the two tumbling to the ground, limbs locking fangs finding skin and flesh as they landed, she stared as the demon, twice his size raised it head and launched further down on him, the mans feet raised to kick it off, but…

Clary wasn't able to see the rest, as the blond from before grabbed her hand and forced her to run, gesturing and mouth moving as he did. She felt her feet hit the floor as she followed, looking back to see the demon goring itself upon its meal, the male from before, lying limp beneath it…

That's when she realised, that, as they stopped, a demons hand, the size of a car, blocking out the sky as it fell down on them.

"Clarissa!"

Clary's eyes shot open, the poor girl looked like she'd seen a ghost, I'm not that scary am i?

"Clary, you alright?"

The redhead blinked at me with that stupid owl expression people do, well its not stupid but it really bugs me sometimes.

"Are. you. Alright" I repeated.

Hadn't expect her to suddenly launch herself at me and throw me to the ground, she placed her hands either side of my and just stared at me. If this position was replicated on the bed I may have been more inclined to kiss her for the hell of it. Maybe.

"You."

"Me?"

"You lied to me."

I lied? Not the first time.

"You told me the nightmares would be gone!"

Oh so that's why she was looking half scared to death, the screaming and my inability to wake her up nicely.

"You should be shouting at Thedas not me."

"You'd said they'd be gone!" God this girl was persistent.

I shifted under her, trying to move her…. You know, away from my, errr… oh for fucks sake, she was sat on my dick and as nice enough as it was sending Hawke Junior into happy mode, I hate being sat on! That and I really wasn't in the mood to have to deal with it.

"THEDAS! HELP ME! Crazy shadowhunter attacking your boyfriend!"

Not that it was the first time that's ever happened. I tried shifting again but Clary just pushed more of her weight down on me, she mumbled something but I couldn't catch it. Of all the days!

"THEDAS!"

"I'm here, I'm here. ..woah, didn't know you wanted a threesome Lukas."

Oh I so wasn't in to mood.

"Get her off me!"

"Do it yourself."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"because if I move this cranky teenager will be the least of your problems."

It took him only a few seconds to tag onto what I was saying, Clary moved off her hands to look up at him, realisation cracked and she lept off my lap, none too nicely, and literally jumped across to room to Thedas.

"You told me the nightmares would be gone."

Thedas raised an eyebrow; god that man was retarded, clicking his tongue as he remembered the previous night.

"Never said they'd be gone.."

"But you took the demon out of me." The poor girl looked scared more than angry now, were they really that bad? Can't be anything worse than the harrowing or a trip into the Deep Roads. Now that's fucking scary. Clary seemed to back down back slumping slightly and she trotted to the bed sitting down. I pulled my ass off the ground fixing myself – which didn't go unnoticed by that retard.

"I didn't say that when the demon was gone you'd lose the nightmares immediately" Thedas was so good at clarifying. "Just that they wouldn't continue. And I didn't take it out of you, Lukas did" he added.

"That doesn't even makes sense. I just had another nightmare."

"You've still got the demons effects, so you'll have them for another few days at least." Oh my days, was he eating popcorn? When did I buy that? "That's why I've decided to let you bunk here with us-"

I mentioned it.

"- I would've thought you'd know this sort of thing, being a shadowhunter."

"I'm not officially trained like Jace and Alec, I'm just.."

"A Instrument to the Clave?" Thedas looked my way though I didn't return it, I knew what he was talking about. "They need you right now Clary, and when this war is over you'll be congratulated, loved, adored, but after that you'll no longer be needed."

"But, I'll become a shadowhunter, I'll train and do everything." She looked convinced of the fact, I wasn't going to put her down.

"Sure you will, just be careful ok?" Even with Hawke Junior making life difficult I was still able to bend down to below her level. Her drained face was still determined as Thedas walked off with a scoff. "Thedas and I are going out, we'll be gone for most of the day so do what you like, invite the others over, Luca will stand guard and if anything happens, anything, like you mother calls and says she's going to die, or the Clave wants to see you, anything. I don't want you to leave this house; can you do that for me?"

The teen nodded, hair dropping front of her face, I could never understand why girls like long hair, it just got in the way all the time. I pushed it back behind her ear, running my fingers down her neck able to feel her blood pulsing through her, she sounded alright.

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Because if you don't I'll rip your heart out."

Okay maybe I shouldn't have said that, damn it all where's the reload button?

She didn't seem too…you know, scared, instead she just nodded and flopped back onto the bed. I pulled the covers over her and made to leave the room.

That's when I noticed a book lying on the bedside table.

SHIT. THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE THERE!

* * *

I love living in the city, as much as I hate the traffic and the sweaty crowds on the tubes and the god damn overpriced everything, it's still a great place to be. Except when you have goddamn shadowhunters banging on your door every five minutes.

I was happily watching my re-runs of Supernatural with Clary, who I had recently encouraged her to watch, Luca was outside on the roof howling to the local werewolf pack like the weird thing she is and then BAM! My fucking door gets kicked in!

Jace was not wrong when they said they were going to check if Clary was alright. But he didn't have to make a whole scene of it. Even Alec shouted at him when the blond brought up his foot and kicked the door of the Mages apartment in.

"Clary. You here?"

Clary was indeed, safe and sound watching whatever mundane show that Lukas had roped her into watching, some dog was howling away upstairs and there was no sign of Thedas, thankfully Alec thought.

"Is everything alright?" Clary walked over to them a little confused and tired, it was 12.36am.

"Just making sure the mage hadn't used you in a sacrifice for his blood magic."

"I have a name boy, use it." Lukas bit back, eyes never leaving the TV, still he turned the volume down. "And sacrifices are so old, do you really think I have enough hours in my day to deal with the perpetration and the cleaning up after?"

He was speaking the truth but as per norm Jace ignored him, all attention on Clary like she was some sort of child, Clary didn't seem to mind especially with Isabella joining in the coddling. Alec glanced over to the Mage, Lukas, who'd shifted positions to laying across the sofa, head on the arm rest, Alec had always noticed how different he was to Magnus but still incredibly attractive. He must have a thing for magic users with dark hair and unnatural eyes.

When realising that he wasn't going to get involved with the whole Clary codling he took another look at the mage. Unlike Jace who had always seen mages as evil people Alec had never thoughts so, Hodge had always encouraged them to read and when Alec got the chance between studying, training and running away from Izzy when she's in the kitchen Alec did do some snooping into Mages. Truth be told? The books in Hodge's library were complete lies.

The books in the library had told of tales and legends of mages destroying entire villages and then rounding up the people in some sort of Blood Magic sacrifice to rise up some long dead demon race called Darkspawn which were then sent up against the Shadowhunters.

Or something to that effect.

"Keep staring like that and I may have to do something about it."

Lukas was staring right back at him, neck turned in an uncomfortable position to meet his eyes.

"Sit down, I guess they're going to be up there for a while."

When did Jace, Izzy and Clary leave?

Alec nodded after Lukas turned back to the screen, turning up the volume. Alec sat adjacent to the mage, elbows on knees and hands clasped. He watched the mage intently noticing the subtle differences between his own appearance and other mundanes. Jace told he and Izzy that Lukas had black rune like lines behind his ear, only noticeable when the man was turned away from you, but Alec could faintly see them now. There was also the unnatural smoke grey eyes, the colour lost from them due to his constant spiritual link to the demonic world.

By all Shadowhunter law Alec should draw his steele and kill the mage right there and then, but something stopped his thoughts every time, as if someone was cutting him off and distracting him with something else, that something else always being about Magnus or linking back to Magnus in some way. It infuriated him and irritated him to no end, even now! His thought went back to Magnus, Lukas's hair is the same colour as his.

"Thinking of something?" Lukas asked.

Alec shook his head mainly to get the damn warlock out. "No."

"You're a bad liar, even without looking at you I can smell your sweat; you're either nervous or scared."

"I'm not."

Alec heard him move on the couch, looking up slightly he saw Lukas give him that 'tell me' look, Magnus had the same exact look, his gold green eyes would shine, head cocked slightly to the right lips twitching to pout.

DAMN IT!

Lukas sat up, remote discarded on the sofa, he leaned back still watching.

"Soooo you still going to kill me or?"

_How did he know?_

Lukas laughed, were his canines a little too sharp?

"Don't worry, Thedas is a bit of a mind reader, he told me over dinner. To be honest we weren't too sure if you guys wanted to kill us or not until your face just now"

"Sorry."

"That's alright." Lukas shifted "You want to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"Well you're obviously not staring at my face because I'm that good looking, I know when someone's in love."

Alec stammered and blushed incredulously, Lukas couldn't help but smile.

"Come on then, tell me. Who is it?"

"Magnus." Alec muttered shying away as he said it.

Lukas gave a quick sound of surprise "The high warlock? That really gay and flamboyant and covered in sparkles and stuff?" He laughed. "Now that's a shocker, a Shadowhunter with one of the top Warlocks. Thedas went out with him once you know, supposedly Magnus was a little too much for him though I think I might've been the other way around."

Alec tried to smile, he could see it, Magnus would've never been attached to someone like Thedas, although not really knowing the other mage Alec was sure they were only together for the sex.

"hmmm"

"Hey, whats wrong?" Lukas shifted forward, genuinely concerned.

-[change of POV]-

"We broke up, recently."

I felt sorry for the kid I really did, it hurts like a bitch to lose someone close.

"Look, every couple goes through shit-"

"But I was the one in the wrong, I tried to do something without Magnus and it concerned him but us aswell and I just didn't think."

"We never think, we always consider ourselves before others. It's just us being human"

I tried to get him to look at me, but the poor thing just wouldn't lift his head up, for an all-powerful being blessed by an angel they aren't so blessed in life are they?

I could hear his heart slowing, but at the same time I knew he was…. Not broken but a little cast.

He just needs a push to his feet.

"Look," _be smart for once in your life Lukas_ "What you may have done to Magnus or was going to, you did it for the both of you right? Granted it may not have been the best option seeing as you're now separated but…. You've learned from it right?"

_God I hope I don't say anything stupid._

"I've learned that he'll never see me again, he doesn't even acknowledge me anymore." The boy seemed to get a little stronger in his voice; okay I was doing this right, somehow. God what the fuck do I say to a fucking Shadowhunter with relationship problems?

Kill him coz he's a Downwolrder? No, can't say that now since the alliance and all that.

"Because it's easier to pretend you don't exist rather than continuing to have you in his life. Thedas and I have separated loads of times and each time we've always said it was easier to pretend the other didn't exist during our times apart." Which is true, having to keep someone you love close because that's how your life works is a lot harder than you think. Sometime you just have to go separate ways really.

"How did you get back together?" He looks up to me, eyes near tears but not, damn If I was him I'd be crying my eyes out!

Wait, I never said that. That never happened!

"Well, it was mostly over stupid stuff, stuff that **I** was always right in. Those times he'd come back and apologise and we'll be fine, other times…. It was hard, really hard, because our jobs are the same we crossed paths a lot and so became even angrier with the other."

"What did you do?"

"Well some of the times we got drunk at warlock parties we were at, and somehow manage to make up by having sex on the coffee table or in someone's shower." _Yeah those times we'd just laugh and manage to work it out_ "Other times we had to suck up our prides and just apologise and try again, there was one time when we separated for 7 years." _The most recent one…_ "The worst seven years of my life. The longest I had been away from him you know? For first few months were a bitch but it got better, then, by year 4 I just sunk into this depression and he knew it. Didn't say anything though, kept our public conversations short as possible and his life kept going like I had never existed."

I can remember, I lost track of my life entirely, everything was the same, food tasted like dirt and a good drink was a bland as water, I slept for hours on end, didn't go out or wash.

"What did you do?"

I sighed, Maker the things I did, if I could go back in time and stop myself... well I would.

"Stupid things, I tried to find some way to pass the time between my jobs, I did the normal drugs and alcohol but they can only get you so far, in the end I travelled to the Fade for long periods of time, finding enjoyment learning blood magic and darkened arts, killing demons mindlessly."

I glance down at my hands, the palms that I had abused so much to get me to the Fade continuously, the amount of blood I shed of only my own body. Maker I was pathetic.

"I started to become tainted, my body melding with the Fade and becoming an abomination but I found new strength and began getting bigger and tougher jobs, took a few of Thedas's too. That is when he found out; he followed me once, saw me and immediately tried to stop me. I remember fighting him and then everything going black, when I awoke he was there holding me... I…. I had never felt so safe in my life that I just, broke down. Thedas cut my ties with the Fade there and then until my body went back to normal, making me just another mundane. From there we started again, got to know each other again and It was like I feel in love with a completely different person." Maker, in those seven years something had changed, me or him or both of us, we were different people now and this new Thedas, one who laughed and smiled and Maker, was just so fucking beautiful. "Thedas can sometimes be a right dick but, he's just so, _perfect_.."

Maker perfect wasn't even the right word, he was…argh! I am so useless at this! Why can't I just give the emotions I feel when I think of him, then the kid'll understand!

Actually, wait, I shouldn't do that… think of the consequences.

"Do you think, that'll happen to me?"

Maker, the boy looked hopeful it'll play out the same… how wrong he is.

"I hope not, it wasn't the best thing I've ever done. Stuff in my life will never happen in yours, and the outcome may not be the same either."

"Then how do I get him to come back?"

I leaned back, rolling my shoulders and got comfy.

"You don't. The Maker will guide you on the right path, If Magnus is there with you then you are meant to be, if not, be prepared to remember that you learned from him and love him as nothing more but a memory."

And in honesty? I couldn't think of anything else to say.

Clary had decided to bunk with us for a few more days, mostly because I had begged her to stay with me while Thedas ran off to some "First Enchanter and all mages on similar level meeting – disregarding you Lukas" over in London. Stupid blood sucking nug humper leaving me alone for a week.

A WEEK! WITH OUT HIM! HOW THE FUCK DO YOU THINK IM GONNA SURVIVE?

But yeah, I kind of begged Clary to stay with me for longer, mostly because I love having her around, she's like the friend I've always wanted, and her art is amazing! That thing she can do by drawing something and pulling it out of the picture, Maker, the things I could have her do for me.

Thedas left Friday evening and had officially put our business on hold for the whole of the next week, BUT if there was a huge disaster then I was supposed to answer any calls we get.

Singapore's a pretty sane place so I'd assume that I'd have a week off, right?

Oh ho no. Bitch no, cliché I know but seriously, this week was freaking mental.

The number of people who claimed that their cat was the next archdemon of the underworld and then CALLED ME like 15,000 times till I got off my arse and went across town to see them!

I seriously wanted to crawl into a corner and just die from the number of times I had to go out and check that these poor felines weren't planning to raise the dead and bring the whole world into another Blight.

Fuck my Life.

* * *

Boring? Badly written? Interesting? Not too annoying to read?

Please tell me what you think!

What would you do to improve it or how would you change it?


	3. Chapter 3: Aveline

I've decided to go through all the DA2 companions and give them thier own chapters and such.

The first one is AVELINE! yay~

* * *

**AVELINE**

"Claryyyyy" Lukas came back in to the apartment, locking the door and heading straight to the couch only to fall onto it, shoes and coat still on. "I hate my life."

"No you don't." She placed down her sketch pad, a drawing of what she believed was a Vengance demon lightly drawn on. "Why do you have to keep going out? I thought Thedas had said you guys weren't working this week."

"I'm not, but if anyone calls and mentions the key words then I have to go out and check."

"Key words?"

"Darkspawn, Demon, Archdemon, Blight and Lucas Arantes."

Clary couldn't help but smile at the last one, trust Lukas to put his all time crush on the list of "keywords".

"So every call has mentioned one of those 5." She watched as his fingers drum against the sofa, face that was once against the pillows now facing her.

"Just the first four, if any of them were the last one you wouldn't be seeing me for the rest of the week."

Before she could reply there was a succession of quick knocks on the front door followed by a loud cursing in what Clary recently realised to be Tevinter.

"Hawke! I know you're in there open up."

Lukas groans muffles his voice with the pillow and with great effort pulls himself to his feet, as he nears the door he takes off his coat and kicks his shoes off letting them land either side of the small corridor.

"What you want Aveline?"

"I want in."

"Fine."

The mage bring his hand up in front of the door and quickly steps out of the way before the poor softwood is forced open and an armoured female storms in stopping as she reaches the kitchen. She hardly notices Clary as her eyes scan all around the room, searching for something, her ginger hair, more orange than Clary's tied back and low.

She moves towards the other end of the room, heading towards the wall height book case near the balcony windows. She looks flustered and slightly angry, hands curled in fists as she scans the titles.

Lukas closes the door, waving to it to lock it again, walks over to the woman, stopping beside the dining table.

"A hello would be nice Aveline."

"Not now Hawke, I'm on an important mission."

"You're always on an important mission, EVERYONES on an important mission, is it some sort of criteria to come and bug me when they're on an important mission?"

Aveline's eyes don't stray from the book case looking down now on the lower shelves.

"It's mostly because most missions here include blood mages gone wrong and your library, although nothing compared to the one in the Chantry in scale, is a lot easier to get to and has exactly what I need."

Lukas almost looked hurt.

"Gee thanks Aveline, I now feel used and abused."

"Won't be the first time." She stops and pulls out a thin book on the bottom shelf, giving it a dust off and opening.

"Hey, hey! Careful!" Lukas steps forward snatching it from her.

"I want one of the potions in that." She demands pointing to the book

"What?"

"I said. I want one of the potions in that."

"I know what you said but I don't think you got the memo. I'm NOT working this week."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"You are, because I've seen you rushing around town assaulting cats from trees and dark alleys. If that's not you working then please, enlighten me."

Lukas deadpanned. "You're making me seem like some sort of cat creep."

"The point still stands; you're working, so I need you to make me a potion."

"Those were jobs that had the keywords! Anything to do with Darkspawn and the Blight!"

"Well if, I said that this had to do with the Blight would you do it?"

"Well yes."

"Then it has something to do with the Blight," she takes the book back and flick through the pages, Clary hears her armour catch on one of the page and rips it slightly, she was sure that a part of Lukas died inside. "This one." Aveline hands the book back open.

"That's…." Lukas leans against the glass table reading the ingredients and instructions of Thedas's 200 year old scrawl that shouldn't even be called writing – thank goodness 500 years on and 4 agonising weeks of teaching by Hawke himself you can understand it now. He stops as soon as he figures out what it's for. "Aveline… I'm not poisoning Isabela."

"That whore has annoyed me for the last time Hawke, she needs to be sorted out."

"I'm not killing her!"

"It's not a potion to kill her, just… fix her."

"How do you even know about this anyway?"

Aveline looked away, and Clary heard Lukas groan.

"Oh Maker, you've used it on someone before."

"Zeveran crossed the line and he flirted with Donnic."

"Oh Maker! Aveline, you can't just go round asking me to create posions for people I actually enjoy being with" he realised something "that was you? Do you have any idea how long it took me to help Zeveran? I had to get the bastards stomach pumped at 3 in the fucking morning AND stop him from fucking everything in sight. I am not helping you so I have to go through the exact same thing again, so don't ask me!"

"I don't, I ask Thedas, but since he's away and you're here you can do it instead."

"Thedas?" He stops, raising both hands in defeat, he starts to talk but stops and turns away. "Aveline, just come back when Thedas is back, I'm sure he'll do it for you then."

"No I cannot." Aveline pulls the Mage to face her, grip hard and fast on his arm. "Because now you know you're just going to suck up to him to not make one for me before I see him."

"Aveline-"

"I want you to make it. As a client of yours I'll pay you to standard highest fee you charge, plus tip, plus anything I can take from that pirate whore."

Lukas seemed to consider it, Clary could only assume that the price she was paying was quite high. He shook his head, pulled her off him, snapped the book shut and walked off.

"Get someone else to do it; Anders will help you I'm sure." Said Lukas.

"Anders has enough problems with his plight for the Mages, I wouldn't want to burden him." Lukas threw the book behind him, which, literally by magic, flew over Aveline's head and put itself back into its original place. "And if you do it then I can be assured it won't have anything else in it."

Clary could see his face, he looked bored, tired even, worn out from having to step out every 30 minutes.

"Aveline."

"Hawke."

"Leave me."

Aveline seemed to try to protest, but watching as Lukas's shoulder slumped as the man seemed to suddenly loose himself in a mini depressive state, she shook her head and left the apartment. The door opening and closing for her.

Clary kept an eye on Lukas, only to smile when he collapsed like he did earlier. Face against the pillows and just completely useless.

"Clarryyyy….. I hate my life."

Instead of replying, Clary picked up her pencil and began to draw.

* * *

It made me laugh everytime Isabela and Averline would fight. And again, in my head canon, I could imagine Aveline trying some way to get back at Isabela becuase we all know who won in the party conversations. :)

if you have the time please review? even if it's a rating out of 10 on how bad it is!

**DOG is next**


	4. Chapter 4: Dog

It's Dog's turn! yay~

Seriosuly though, who doesn't love Dog?

sadly I never got him in DA2, didn't have the cash to get it on XBOXLIVE but, I remember him from DA:O and I doubt DA2 Dog could be much different.

oh, in this one Dog is female.

* * *

**(Luca)**

Whenever papa leaves I don't know what to do with myself, I don't miss him or anything because I know he'll come back but it's just sad to see him leave all the time. And when he comes back, which he always does, I see him look so tired, even as he is bending down to my level to scratch behind my ears his smile is strained and he looks so worn. I try to do as much as I can for him, I take myself out on walks now – Master has put on one of his powers on the door before he left – and I give him the electronic button box he always has when he wants to watch that screen. I wake him up in the mornings and sleep in the bed with him at night –on top of the covers, Master hates it when I want to cuddle. I know he gets lonely without Master so I do my best to help.

There's also that girl, the one who smells like charcoal and power, she sort of smells like Master but she's not as nice, she doesn't give me food.

Still, when papa's out she doesn't do much so I guess we have one thing in common, she also watches the screen like papa does but I don't give her the button box .

It was funny, one day she tried calling with her beeping box (phone), Master made sure that no electrical device that's not his or papa's would work inside, it's because in case they bring someone in and take them upstairs in that room at the back. It's that room that I can only go in with papa, Master doesn't want me there but papa says it makes him feel less scared, it's a huge, grey room with pretty pictures along the walls, smells like the bones that papa gives me from the markets too! The cold isn't nice but I quite like it. But yes, it didn't work so she said some funny words and then threw it on the sofa and looked grumpy for a few minutes. I wish I could've told papa.

There was this other time that she tried to touch Masters piano, that wasn't fun. No one touches Master's piano except papa. She got bored and decided to wander, which is okay because I could see her and papa said it was fine but then she went to the piano. And she almost touched it but I braked and told her off, she jumped and went away. No one touches Masters piano.

I know it's a piano because every Friday night Master says to papa "play me something on the piano." And papa does. So it's called a piano. Still a funny thing, papa touches white bone bits that aren't bone and they make pretty sounds. I didn't like it at first though, I remember getting told by Master to be quiet when I barked. He doesn't like it when I bark unless it's when I'm greeting him and papa and when there's someone I don't like, then I can bark as much as I want!

But papa plays the piano when Master asks and sometimes it's the same tune as last week other times it's something new, Master doesn't care he just sits and listens, I think I like the piano. It makes Master and papa happy. And it makes pretty sounds.

I not old, I'm only 5 months old papa says, they used to own another dog like me but he died. I wish I could've met him, papa keeps his ashes on the fire place so I guess I have. Master bought me though, he was the first face I saw then I got put in a box for a bit and then in another smaller box, I didn't like either, the first one made loud noises and the second one was moving everywhere! Then I met papa, he looked confused when he saw me, but then after a while I got wet stuff on me and he wouldn't let me go. It was odd, and weird, but I really liked it, papa smelt like mom, so I love papa more than Master. Only a bit more though.

It's strange though, I look at other people with dogs and they are not like papa and Master, they don't shoot power or read funny languages, and they don't have guests that look funny or bad guests that make that room at the back smell funny. They don't let their dog go where they want either, they always have them on ropes attached to collars, I have a collar, it's red! But Master doesn't put me on a rope, he says I don't need to because I can understand him unlike the other dogs. He gets told by people in black to put me on a rope, but then he uses his power and they walk away.

I have been put on a rope once, a big furry man looked after me for a few days while papa and Master went away. He had to put me on a rope, he said "I won't be able to get away with it no matter how charming I am.". I behaved for him, but I couldn't understand why he was so furry. Papa isn't that furry! Oh, I got told off when Master came back, my teeth started to hurt so I chewed on the kitchen cupboards and the marble fireplace, it was the only way to stop it from hurting!

After papa started giving me bones, he told me to chew those and to tell him when I didn't want to chew them anymore.

I don't do that now, but papa still buys them so I still chew them.

"I'm home!"

PAPA!

I jump to my paws and bound over to him, I feel myself slip on the wooden floor but it doesn't stop me from crashing into his feet. He laughs and pushes me away so he can get inside, Master's spell closes the door behind him.

He looks happy today, I wonder why.

"Thedas is coming back soon Luca, you gonna help me make dinner?"

I bark in reply, I'm such a good helper.

* * *

I really enjoyed Dog, I've probably done it very wrong but remember Dog here is a 5 month old Marabari thats mistaken for a bulky oversized Boxer to the rest of the world.

I loved how Dog in DA:O could understand you perfectly, never made sense but his interactions with Sten were great!

Next is Anders I think.


	5. Chapter 5: Anders

Honestly? I hated Anders in DA2, i never played the extended bit in DA:O, bought it but never got a chance to try it becasue of exams and when i had finally finished my XBOX gave me the rings of death and it would no longer read disks no matter what I did.

they don't make tech easy to play with like in the Sega Saturn anymore...

I understand that Anders was great in the DA:O DLC but then turned when he got Justice in him, sad but alas here we are.

Still, even though I killed him in my playthrough of DA2, I kinda started to like him.

* * *

**ANDERS**

No matter where you went, the Tower of Magi, in every continent, was the worst place in the world to be in.

As soon as those two storey high doors closed shut on you, 54 bolts and locks clicking into place one after the other and the side lights bursting into life in its Fade green flames…. It wasn't the most welcoming of places. And even 700 years old Thedas hated being at the Tower, any of them.

But he'd have to admit, Europe had the worst Tower of them all.

Based up in the high part of Scotland, near Loch Cul Fraoich - partly located to piss off the Mages fortunate enough to live in the Major Capital to the south. It never seemed to stop with its constant down pour of rain and snow. Even as Lukas walked to get to it (seeing as portaling had been banned fifty years ago) it had rained the whole way there. When Lukas managed to find the tower on the other side of the Loch, get there and open the door, he was seriously tempted to screw the rules and go home.

He cursed loudly in his home tongue and pulled his coat off. Upon entry he had been greeted by a young apprentice mage, she looked barely over the age of fourteen and seemed so happy to see him, she had tried a conversation but Thedas couldn't care for it. He threw his coat at her, and walked down the corridor towards the stairs to take him up to the third floor. He knew exactly where to go and kept his head down for the journey.

His first visit, 450 years previously, he'd spent some time looking around the place. Between the normal halls filled with books and the chambers for the apprentices, the tower oozed of regret and despair, every corridor seemed to stop at odd places, paintings moved in the corner of your eyes, doors opening and closing at random moments, and the constant feeling of being watched and followed. It got to the point that on his thirtieth visit Thedas lashed out and destroyed a section of the tower because he was _certain_ he felt someone grab onto his hand but, nothing, no one, was there.

It didn't seem much, but to Thedas, who knew that all ties to the Fade was cut off in the Tower except during teaching times, nothing human, nothing on this Earth should have been able to make him feel so unnerved. And at all those times, apprentices were told to stay in their rooms while mages such as himself had free reign of the place, coming and going as they pleased – except for those who could be trusted.

"Excuse me."

Thedas swiftly turned around hand drawn up in front of him. It was the girl from the door, still holding onto his coat. She looked scared but flustered at the same time, embarrassed maybe?

"S-sorry.. but I was just wondering if you wanted me to wash this. It's all muddy, and your boots." Her voice was quiet, Thedas was barely able to hear it, even through the Towers disturbing silence.

Thedas lowered his hand and stared down at himself, true his boots were caked in Maker knows what and his coat could use the cleaning, it'll be free to. "Very well" he toed off his boots and kicked them towards her, with a wave of his hand he changed his whole attire. Now no longer wearing waterproof trousers and three hoodies (because DAMN Scotland is cold!) but a simple lose shirt, black slacks with a classy grey collar up jacket. He pulled it around him and buttoned it up half way, feet slipping into warm blue- black shoes that he may have just magicked from home and didn't belong to him.

The girl picked up his boots and bowed speed walking back down the corridor to the main entrance. Thedas watched her go with mild interest pulling his collar up around his neck and continuing on, eyes still trained on the floor. He was damned sure that picture of the last First Enchanter was staring _right_ at him.

Like every time they were summon here, they had to report directly to the main hall on the third floor. It was the largest hall in the tower and normally used for the Harrowing. As Thedas entered there were lines upon lines of old wooden chairs just begging to be broken as people sat down, there were a few mages present some already sat and talking to their peers, others "admiring" the blood work on the walls, as Thedas followed their gazes, some of the red looked recent.

_Poor kids._

"Thedas?"

Thedas knew the voice instantly, the timid voice of the young fairie mage whom he'd met through Hawke many years ago. He looked down past his right arm to see her young, pattern face looking up at him, she looked like a kicked puppy with those hazel eyes.

"Merril."

She seemed to lighten up, standing up higher and stepping round in front of him.

"If you're here then you're going to support Anders right?" her voice seemed to speed up as she went. "Where's Hawke? You didn't have a fight did you? Oh Creators please tell me you haven't argued again, I don't know what I'd do if Hawke lost himself again, it'll be even worse than last time, oh the poor soul.."

"Merril, it's fine. Lukas and I aren't fighting."

"Oh good! I hope I haven't jinxed it now, Zeveran said that the things I say could come round to bite me, wonder what he meant by that. You think Anders would know, seeing as he's got a fade demon in him? Demon bite don't they?"

"Speaking of Anders" said Thedas, more mages began filling in the empty seats around them. "Where is he?"

"Oh, he's preparing for his speech, he's finally going to talk to everyone about our fight against the Clave. Hopefully he'll be able to get everyone to agree to us getting back some of our freedom and not to have to live like rats in sewers." Merril looked so happy. "Isn't that exciting?"

"Very."

Luckily for him Merrill found another fairie mage to go and pester leaving him alone, he shouldered past a caucasian male who originates from the States and moved round to the back of the hall. He sat down on one of the chairs at the back unable to see but it wasn't like he was intending to pay much intention.

"Did you hear about today's session?"

"Supposedly Anders is taking it."

"This is going to be good."

Thedas listened as the last lot of mages joined them in the hall, the doors closing with a hollow sound, fourteen locks clicking into place. There was no need for silence to be ordered as the final locked held First Enchanter Tryon stepped forward to the centre, below his feet was the arms of the Europe Mage group, more precisely the British.

"Brothers and Sisters, I thank you for your arrival." A large female dressed in simple robes sat next to Thedas, she shifted a little too close for him and he made an obvious shift of his seat further away, she wasn't impressed. Tryon spoke for a few more minutes, discussing the events of the year and celebrations that were going to be held in the Towers – not that Thedas will actually EVER go to one ever… Lukas might. "I will quickly take us to our first inquiry" Tryon raised his hand to his right gesturing for someone to stand. "Anders."

The First Enchanter stepped away and took his seat, Thedas heard Anders's soft shoes pad across the stone stopping where the Enchanter had stood moments before, he addressed everyone.

"Brothers, sisters, please hear me. This may come at such an odd time but I can no longer allow us to hide from this. Because now is the time we decide the truth path of us mages, for us to speak out against our prisoners in Alicante and finally gain the respect we deserve. I want to strip away these laws that tie us down to our towers and our homes, ones that mean we cannot even be free no matter where we go." There was a sound of agreement, Thedas couldn't help but feel like his stomach was going to drop. "I want us to fight back against our oppressors."

"What do you mean Anders? Surely you're not saying that we should fight the Clave?" Asked Tryon.

"No, not fight. Conquer, and be victorious. We have suffered enough under their rule, being tied down to a place and under constant surveillance, and those who have fought against this are only ticking down their time before the Clave sends someone after them to kill them. " Anders turns to the main hoard of mages all watching him. "Please, I will not stand by any longer and watch us be treated like criminals, I want our children and ourselves only to be free."

"Anders, we cannot just turn against the Clave right now-"

"Yes we can, we already have a weakness against them and now is perfect as they're distracted by problems concerning Sebastian Verlac and his demons. If we fight we can quickly end it and demand what we want."

What possessed Thedas to scoff loudly in total disbelief he'll never know but when all eyes shot to him he froze for a moment until realising what he'd done.

"You don't believe me, do you Thedas?" Anders could barely been seen by the blond Mage so he stood, kicking his chair back.

"No, I do not."

"Why?" Anders almost looked hurt, as if Thedas relation to Anders closest friend meant he had to treat him the same.

"Because you're a fucking idiot Anders that's why. We don't need to go and fight the Clave"

"Yes we do, we need to remove the chance of us making another agreement where we are subjected to living like prisoners!"

"I don't live like a prisoner."

"That's because the rules don't apply to you." He points at him. "You're not even trained as a mage, why the First Enchanter allows you to be here is beyond me."

"Anders" Tryon warned.

"Where is Hawke Thedas, did you hurt him again?"

"Anders" Tryon once again was ignored.

"Oh don't you start." Thedas stepped back and kicked the chair further away, ignoring it as it fell off its feet. He moved down through the gap between the seats to edge of the audience, he saw a flash of feathers move and noticed Merrill watching in fear on his far left.

"Going against the Clave will get you killed Anders, if you live to benefit them they won't do anything against you."

"You sold yourself to them! You keep the peace in Singapore by their order."

"I didn't sell myself, I just took up their job after I killed the people they placed in _my_ city."

"Which is exactly the same as them asking you to do it."

It wasn't, whatever Anders had managed to coop up in his brain of him made him even more of a stuck up aristocratic worthless pile of a man.

Thedas wasn't in the mood for this..

"You don't understand anything Anders.."

"I do, I know that you allow yourself to be treated as some sort of slave by the Clave. I cannot believe that you have roped Hawke into your agreement with them, they murder our people!"

"Lukas hasn't been roped into anything Anders."

"You've tied the noose around his head Thedas!" Anders voiced cracked. "You've pulled him into something he never wanted to be in, you tore his heart and allowed him to fall into the dark abyss of the fade and didn't even think to help him."

"That's enough Anders!" Tryon stood from his seat. "This is far too personal for you to be speaking."

"My point still stands" Ander bit out.

Thedas hated this man.

* * *

Less Mortal Instruments, more Dragon Age in this one. I apologise, it'll go back to TMI in the next one I believe and Hawke, for those of you who hate Thedas with a burning passion and just want him to die.

Please if you have a moment, comment? I'm really debating whether or not to just keep this on my laptop only, but then I do enjoy putting it up here for someone to read amidst the boredom that can seep into your life..

sigh

Next should be Carver, it'll also feature Jace if I can actually get his character right and not butcher him entirely.


	6. Chapter 6: Carver

**CARVER**

Jace had decided to take a walk, he'd left Isabelle, Simon and Alec with Clary at that Mage's place uptown. He did invite Alec along but recently he noticed that Alec was getting attached to the mage, Isabelle thought it was strange too. A replacement for Magnus was the first thought but then Issy told him that he and Alec are both really bad secret book worms so they were probably spending most of the time just reading and talking about bookish things.

Jace had never been to another city that wasn't in America and Alicante, unlike New York this one felt a lot safer, less mundanes looking like they were seconds away from jumping you, he didn't feel like he was going to turn around the corner and come face to face with a demon. The whole city seemed alive but not. It unnerved Jace and he reached around his his steele at his waist.

It was about eight pm local time when Jace set out, bars were beginning to get busy and Jace noticed, as he stepped out on a main street, that there were many downworlders in the city.

Everywhere he looked there were downworlders, a faire already drunk and swinging around a lamppost giggling and singing, vampire motorbikes parked neatly in the bike section of the road all ready for Jace to tamper with later, Werewolves walked in small pack groups greeting staring at vampires as they neared and passed like they were diseased.

It was far too peaceful.

He spotted a bar further along with an ifrit bouncer at the front, Jace rolled his shoulders and saunter over to gain entry. He was surprised when the Ifrit didn't even tell him to keep his weapons hidden.

The bar was heavy; the smell of sweat and beer underlying the cool breeze that swept in alongside him, a warlock swore loudly and told him to close the door. There was a mix of downworlders and mundanes present all chatting together in their own groups, Jace was surprised to see two female vampires in amongst a faire, two humans and a Warlock debating on which was "the best Star Wars movie", whatever that was.

An elf ran over Jace's feet only to be chase by a Werewolf seemingly wanting to eat it - Jace couldn't figure that one, nor did he want to. He neared the bar, seemingly the safest place and sat down on the revolving stool. The bartender was mundane and immediately put a drink up in front of him.

"First one is one me." She gave him a wink and went back to work.

Jace eyed the alcohol in front of him a half ice-cream half chocolate by what he could see, he picked the shot glass up and gave is a sniff, smelt like rum.

"It's dark rum, it won't kill you."

Another patron just to the left of Jace was nursing his own copy of the drink. Jace looked up, this one was mundane too, seemingly unbothered by all the others about the twenty or so drunken downworlders in the room.

"Not much could kill me."

"I figured as much." The man seemed tense, looked like he was almost depressed, stuck under something? "I guess being a shadowhunter you've got to be pretty sturdy."

Jace eyed the man as he raised his glass to his lips, the rum seeped through and kicked at his taste buds. It was revolting, burning his insides as it reached his stomach, he pulled the glass away and placed it back on the bar.

"It takes a while to get used to, especially if you've got a more refined taste." The man smirked and took a swing of his own drink.

"You know about Shadowhunters?" Jace asked, fingers lightly drumming on the glass. "I heard that they got killed off a few years ago."

Singapore was full of Downworlders, but like in New York the humans didn't know anything about them, Jace assumed this carried on in Singapore – humans living quite happily alongside Downworlders. However, this human, had managed to pick him out of all people as a Shadowhunter, and he definitely wasn't a Downworlder.

"Killed is putting it lightly. My brother has a _friend,_ _he_ killed the Shadowhunters, all of them. My brother tried to stop him but when we got there, it was too late. This friend massacred them, strung the men up and tortured them. Then burned the women and kids that were living there." The man stared down at his glass, dark locks falling over his eyes.

"A man like that shouldn't be allowed to live."

"That's what I said to my brother. But he wouldn't allow it, said that 'Thedas deserves a chance to redeem himself.'"

"Thedas? As in the mage Thedas."

The man tensed and a face of disgust and amusement touched his face for a brief moment before returning to its fallen look from before.

"You know him? I'm surprised you're alive then… You know my brother, Lukas Hawke."

"I know him."

"Good, keep it that way. You don't want to get involved with Mages, especially if Thedas is involved."

"But he's with your brother why do you hate him so much?"

"He killed innocents, more than just Shadowhunters and Downworlders. He kill you even if you just look at him… My brother is more forgiving than I and some of the others but we can all agree on one thing to do with Thedas."

"What's that?"

"Don't let him know you're alive, if you do, kill yourself before he kills you because even the shame of suicide isn't as worse as the pain and suffering he'll inflict on you."

"Suicide is a sin against God."

"I don't believe in a God. If he did we wouldn't be here and neither would Mages."

"What about your brother?"

Jace cocked his head to the side looking over at the man properly when he wouldn't answer.

"You'd kill your own brother?" Jace

"He's my brother, I don't think I could even if he is a mage. He's a good man, doesn't complain about being a mage and he doesn't wine about the mage plight like that Warden.. It's just.."

"Thedas." Jace finished.

"If Hawke wasn't with him Thedas would've died by my hand. He may be a powerful mage but no mage can win against a sword." The man glanced over to Jace. "I'm Carver. The youngest Hawke."

"Jace."

"I'd say it was nice to meet you but I'd rather not, you may end up dead tomorrow."

* * *

I've got Sebastian, Merrill, Varric, Isabela and Fenris to do...

And I can't think of anything for them...

need to go play DA2 again..


End file.
